


Call Me Beep Me

by RanaFromTheConcrete



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, and jefferson is confused but wants to be able to help this kid, miles has a request, since his parents obviously don't know and aren't able to protect him, spiderman reveal, spoilers (jefferson you're spidermans dad), will add tags and stuff as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaFromTheConcrete/pseuds/RanaFromTheConcrete
Summary: Jefferson hasn't seen Spiderman personally since the Fisk arrest, that is until he shows up in the officer's office with a request.





	Call Me Beep Me

It’s been about two weeks since the whole Fisk fiasco and besides a few robberies, car crashes and B&E’s, Jefferson has hardly seen the new Spiderman. That is, until, he comes back to the station from a reported break in to find the teen beside his desk, back turned to him and humming under his breath. Jefferson clears his throat loudly and watches with more amusement than worry as the kid stops his song and turns around hurriedly, almost hitting the edge of the desk in his hurry as he straightens up and pushes his shoulders back before speaking in that same gruff tone as that night.  
  
“Good afternoon, officer, I was hoping to speak with you?’, he asks casually, leaning against the desk and looking at Jefferson eagerly, eye patches widened in attention. Now look, Jefferson’s perceptive (it comes with the job), but amidst the chaos of the collider incident and subsequent explosion he’d barely gotten a decent look. Now, however, made obvious in broad daylight and the fluorescent light above his desk, this kid is really young, from gangly limbs, to the way he’s not quite grown into them and even down to his mannerisms. He’s confident and easy going, but still seeks out approval in the way only teens do, instilled into them from years of school and parenting. Jefferson’s noticed it from the staticky videos of Spiderman’s appearances taken by various people in New York and quickly uploaded, not to mention his brief encounter with the kid.  
  
Jefferson stares at him and down for a few solid seconds, wondering what he’s thinking, before sighing gently and turning his gaze towards the boy’s inscrutable face.  
  
Damn that mask. “And you thought the best way to do it was to break into my office?”  
  
Spiderman shrinks in on himself a little at this, body language quickly becoming contrite and he stares down, eye patches moving in some approximation of embarrassment as he laughs softly, while a gloved hand comes up to grasp nervously at the back of his neck.  
  
“Yeah, maybe that wasn’t the best idea, but I swear it was the least weird option I could think of! Can you imagine me walking in and telling the front desk I need to make an appointment with officer Davis?”, he shudders at this, a muffled noise coming from underneath the fabric, and Jefferson isn’t sure if he’s snickering or coughing under the mask, “Nah, I didn’t want to do that”  
  
Jefferson shrugs at this, understanding where the kid was coming from, even if he didn’t approve. “Okay, fair enough, so what did you want to speak to me about?”, he questions, moving from his position at the door to settle down into his chair. He turns towards Spiderman, one hand going to the incident form clipboard on his desk and the other to a set of pens that Miles had gotten him from the corner shop on the way home last weekend. He holds them both in front of him, ready to take note and motioning to Spiderman, attention focused on him.  
  
The mask eyes widen comically as Spiderman jumps up in shock and shakes his hands wildly. He’s obviously surprised at how Jefferson has interpreted the situation, seemingly incorrectly he notes, based off how Spiderkid now holds his arms at his chest, palms held flat outwards to ward off any wrong assumptions.  
  
“No, no, that’s not why I’m here, I can deal with any stuff that happens”, he states, assuredly, and internally Jefferson feels a little annoyed, but mostly worried, that this teen is able to deal with stuff that only trained professionals are equipped to. Where were his parents?  
  
“Okay’, he says, placing his form and pen back in their places and leaning back into his chair as an invitation, ‘then why are you here?”  
  
The boy takes in a hurried breath before blurting out a stream of words that Jefferson couldn’t have interpreted if he tried, even if he didn’t have trouble in his right ear.  
  
“Soiwaswonderingifyoucouldgivemeyourphonedetailssoyoucouldcontactmewhensomethingcomesupandtheotherwayaroundtoo”, the kid spits out rapidly, breathing slightly labored from either breathlessness or nerves. Jefferson lapses momentarily, his inability to process the noise reminding his of how it happened.  
  
The ear damage had been courtesy of an incident many years ago and had landed him in the ER, despite his many protests that he was fine. It had actually turned out to be the first time he met Rio and he looked on that day fondly, even if he’d been left partially deaf and requiring a hearing aid most days. However sappy reminiscing aside, Jefferson can’t really do anything but stare, extremely confused and unable to process what was just said to him.  
  
“Hey, kiddo, you’re gonna have to slow down, I don’t know what you’re asking for”  
  
Spiderman collects himself with a deep breath and stare surely at Jefferson, or at least he assumes base off the teens body language. Shoulders relaxed, stance tall, head facing straight on, arms loose at his sides and eye patches imitating a relaxed gaze.  
  
“I was wondering if you could give me your phone details so you could let me know when something happens and so I could call you when I come across anything too?’, he asks, earnest posture and demeanor at odds with the air of uncertainty he emitted, like he was ready to close off and flee if things went sideways.


End file.
